One You Call a Friend
by TheCovertInventor
Summary: Nico is 18, Percy and Annabeth are 22, and Thalia is 23, Post BoO, Nico keeps having a recurring dream, and it's starting to scare him.
1. Chapter 1

"_The one you love most shall betray you, this will come to pass Nico", said a raspy voice, "and it is inevitable. There is nothing you can do to prevent it, it has been decreed by The Fates long ago."_

Nico awoke gasping; there it was the same dream five nights straight. He was really starting to get worried. He took a quick look around himself; he was lying in his bed in his apartment. His apartment was in New York City, its walls painted black; on his nightstand he saw his Hades Mythomagic figurine and Stygian Iron sword. He wore a skull shaped ring on his finger, and solid black pajamas.

Nico leapt out of bed and threw on his clothes, and then, as an afterthought grabbed his sword. He had an appointment to meet with Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy at Camp Half-blood at 1:00 and he didn't want to be late. Even after all these years, he still remained close friends with them. He then stepped into his bathroom, turned off the lights, and shadow traveled away.

Nico landed in the middle of his cabin at camp, and promptly walked outside, almost immediately he ran into Annabeth and Percy, their arms interlocked, when they had turned eighteen they had bought an apartment and moved in together, they weren't married, but it was serious. The quickly started talking and caught up. The as they were walking, Thalia ran out of the Artemis cabin, short of breath. "I'm glad I found you so quickly", she said, "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

What's up? Asked Nico as he, Percy, and Annabeth walked through the door." I've just discovered a monster that is a terror to the world, and plagued the Argonauts, Lady Artemis has sent me on a quest to kill it, and the monster?" Thalia said, "It's the Cholchian dragon." "I'm really getting tired of saying this", said Percy, "But what's that?" "That's the dragon that plagued the Argonauts", exclaimed Annabeth, "When Jason was getting the Golden Fleece, he had to fight it off, and also, our good friends the _spartai _warriors are made from the dragon's teeth." Percy shuddered, he remembered the unkillable warriors he had faced long ago, on the quest to free Artemis. "It has gone rouge", continued Thalia, "And has started killing innocent people off the East Coast of the U.S." Percy groaned, "And let me guess, we have to kill it." Thalia made a face and sighed, "Yup." "Well then let's get going," said Nico.

While Percy and Annabeth went off to Percy's cabin to get provisions, (weapons, money, drachmas, and Annabeth's Yankees cap), Nico asked Thalia, "So why did you get this quest anyways?" "It's a long story", sighed Thalia, "But mostly because I'm Artemis's lieutenant." "Well, if there's anything you want to tell me, you can", said Nico. "Thanks" said Thalia.

They set out in Percy's car. The car was a Ferrari styled car emblazoned with a trident, and was painted silver and blue. Annabeth and Percy were talking while holding hands up in front, while Nico tried to teach Thalia how to play Mythomagic in the back. "Wait" Thalia said, "Why does Apollo get +30 health, that doesn't make any sense." "It's because his effect says so", shot back Nico, "I don't get it" replied Thalia. "Whatever"

Suddenly, the car flipped over, and they heard a rattling, slithering sound outside the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was the first out of the car. Percy, then Thalia, then Nico followed soon after. "It's an Amphisbaena!" exclaimed Annabeth. Percy uncapped Riptide, Nico pulled out his sword, Annabeth disappeared altogether after donning her Yankees cap, and Thalia brought out her spear and Aegis. Percy and Nico surrounded the monster stabbing and slashing at the monster. The monster was an ugly tan thing with two horned heads attached to opposite sides of its snakelike body, scaled chicken feet, and short, stumpy wings at one end of the body. "What is that thing?" shouted Nico. "It's an Amphisbaena; it probably attacked us to get even with Percy" said Annabeth. "Why would it want to get even with me?" "Oh, I remember now" said Thalia, as she snuck behind the monster, "They're made up of the blood of Medusa, when the first Perseus cut off her head." Thalia quickly stabbed the monster in the back of one of its heads, and the monster disintegrated into golden powder.

"What do we do now" asked Percy, looking on at the wreckage that was his car, "This is going to cost a fortune to fix." "We'll just have to set out on foot" said Thalia. "I officially hate this trip" groaned Percy.


End file.
